Memorias de nuestros días juntos
by bonavenir
Summary: Quiero escribir sobre aquellos momentos; aquellos días a su lado que eran maravillosos y especiales que no quiero olvidar y quiero recordar cuando probablemente este vieja y tenga alzhéimer. - Una especie de diario escrito por Akane -


_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, You know…_

_Memorias de nuestros días juntos_

_Capítulo uno: El mes.  
Chapoteando en agua caliente_

Quiero escribir sobre aquellos momentos; aquellos días a su lado que eran maravillosos y especiales que no quiero olvidar y quiero recordar cuando probablemente este vieja y tenga alzhéimer; es una mala broma que espero que no se haga realidad, aunque no estarían nada mal si es a su lado y mucho menos si él se la pasara leyéndome todo esto… En fin, quiero empezar por aquella primera mañana de aquel primer mes en la que yo estaba sentada en la colina afuera de esa pequeña casa a la cual aun no me acostumbraba, él había salido por leña por que las noches de esos primeros días de ese mes habían sido muy frías, aunque a decir verdad, yo casi nunca sentí el helado clima que él me aseguraba que había, por que su cuerpo contra el mío por las noches, aprisionándome con tanta ternura en sus brazos me hacia sentir muy cálida y sobreprotegida y me gustaba así. Cosas como esas no me permitían arrepentirme del hecho de haberme escapado con Ranma de casa, ni haberles dejado esa nota poco descriptiva sobre nuestra localización, la cual solo decía algo como "_nos fuimos por qué no los aguantábamos, ni a Genma ni a Soun, ni a nuestros tantos prometidos y sobre todo de fingir todo este tiempo después de la boda que no estamos juntos y de que no nos queremos… cuando estemos listos para volver a soportarlos, regresaremos, estamos bien... atte.: Ranma y Akane" _, tal vez de eso si me arrepiento un poco, por que fueron meses donde mi padre lloriqueaba como bebe y me buscaba por cada rincón de Nerima para encontrarnos, pero no estábamos ni cerca de Nerima ni muy lejos tampoco, solo diré que vivíamos en un bosque no tan apartado de la ciudad, escribir el lugar exacto sería darle a conocer al mundo entero nuestro pequeño lugar secreto y aunque tal vez yo sea la única que leerá éstas páginas cuando este vieja y con alzhéimer, no me puedo fiar…  
Ese día tuvimos nuestro primer momento juntos de verdad, no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada y también fue la primera mañana en que me sentí sola por primera vez y me abrume de pensar que tal vez Ranma ya no volvería, pero luego me sentí tonta de creer algo semejante y recargue mi rostro contra mis piernas mirando el gran lago que dichosos teníamos cerca y al cual no nos habíamos podido sumergir por el clima y por los arreglos que le estábamos haciendo a nuestra casa, que estaba completamente destruida la primera vez que Ranma me la mostro, luego de encontrarla uno de esos tantos días en los que se perdía para entrenar y que al regresar me tomo como un loco por la mano sin decime nada y me llevo a rastras sin responder a mis gritos de _"que rayos te pasa Ranma"_ y de unos pocos golpes que le di al desesperarme por no escucharlo hablar, pero después de un rato comprendí que estaba pensando en cómo decirme algo que en su momento no entendía hasta que llegamos allí y me mostro la casa mientras me balbuceo algo nervioso: _"Quiero- tu-vivir- aquí-construir- tu y yo- A…Akane"_ recuerdo muy bien esas palabras y la risa que causo en mi, el me miro sorprendido y algo sonrojado por las boberías que soltaba, yo lo tome de la mano y le bese la mejilla explicándole que lo entendía perfectamente y que si… que si quería reconstruir aquella casa para algún día irnos a vivir juntos, pero no creí que ese día llegara antes de nuestra boda, no creí que huiríamos y mucho menos que íbamos a ser tan felices allí.

Luego de un rato admirando como floja el manantial vi a Ranma atraves de los arboles con un montón de troncos en sus bien definidos brazos que tanto me gustaban que me apretujaran, afortunadamente el había perdido la pena de hacer muchas cosas conmigo como lo eran los abrazos, besos y… toqueteos inexpertos por las noches, aun recuerdo esas cosas y todavía me sonrojo… éramos tan jóvenes y tan inmaduros… tendré que ir por agua bien fría para calmar a mis mejillas sonrojadas en estos momentos…  
Como sea, el dejo caer la leña en el suelo y se sentó sudado y sucio a mi lado, yo lo mire de reojo sonriendo por que me agradaba verlo.

Se seco el sudor de la frente con una mano y se acostó en el pasto, estaba cansado. — ¡Rayos Akane! Esto es muy estresante, no pude encontrar buenos troncos en un buen rato, estoy exhausto. – suspiro.

Yo me deje caer a su lado después. — Lo sé pero siempre que te digo que yo te acompaño me dices que no y te vas corriendo, a veces sueles ser muy infantil todavía.

Volteo su cara hacia mí y yo me sonroje un instante creyendo que me besaría, pero no fue así. — Es que tu eres la mujer y debes quedarte a ser las cosas de mujeres… además que es eso de _"eres infantil todavía"_ aun soy joven Akane, yo puedo comportarme como quiera, no pienses que por vivir aquí contigo, eso nos hace mayores.

Dijo y yo… ¡me moleste! Odiaba esas actitudes que el tomaba de repente, siendo tan machista y poco maduro, pero como soy Akane Tendo no pude evitar no expresar mi molestia. Me levante enfada e inmediatamente puse mis manos en mi cintura. — ¡Me molestan esas actitudes tuyas! Claro que soy mujer, pero también puedo hacer cosas de hombres y te aseguro que mejor que tu y es mejor que vayas madurando por que el estar solos aquí, en un lugar al que tú me arrastraste no es cosa de niños, ¡bobo!

El frunció el ceño y se reincorporó, venia una pelea dura y estúpida… — Así que puedes hacer cosas de hombres eh… pues me gustaría ver que cargas todos esos troncos tu sola y los metes a la casa. – señalo detrás suyo.

— Así que me retas Ranma Saotome… - sonreí molesta. — Pues, bien, mira esto…- camine con seguridad hacia aquellos leños, me arremangue las mangas y en un gesto y un grito de fuerza, los levante y coloque en mis hombros, me sentí triunfadora por un segundo pero… — ¡oh no! – gesticule al ver que me resbalaba por la colina con tremendos troncos de árbol tan pesados que al principio no me parecieron así.

Inmediatamente su cara, su hermosa cara tan fina, se transformo en una preocupada, un gesto que amaba de él y que aún amo… El corrió colina abajo tratando de que no siguiera cayendo pero yo ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, eche un grito y sin poder evitarlo escuche un _"splash"_ mientras mi cuerpo y toda yo me sumergía en el lago que había estado admirando hace unos segundos, aun en el agua escuche la voz de Ranma gritarme _"Akane"_ y luego sumergirse también.  
Yo misma salí a flote del fondo del lago y busque y llame a Ranma mirando alrededor pero no lo encontraba, me preocupe un segundo pero luego algo me tomo por detrás apretujándome en sus brazos y luego sosteniendo mi boca con su boca, era Ranma, quien me sorprendió que no se transformarse en mujer hasta que sentí el agua extremadamente caliente, eran aguas termales para nuestra fortuna.

El me dejo respirar, soltándome de su boca. — Eres una torpe. – me dijo entre una amplia sonrisa.

Yo frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso lo hundí en el agua, él como venganza me agarro por los pies y me hundió también, encontrándonos un segundo bajo el agua, un segundo en que parecíamos dos niños felices en una piscina para ellos solos, nos besamos y luego salimos unidos en ese beso a flote, tomamos aire y luego volvimos a besarnos un… unas veinte veces más, por que nos gustaba besarnos y aun todavía… Estuvimos en ese lago jugando con nuestras bocas, tocando nuestra piel de vez en cuando y chapoteando otras veces más hasta el anochecer, pero nos vimos con la necesidad de salir al darnos hambre, Ranma fue el primero en salir e hizo un gesto que no comprendí por que no lo había echo antes, pero que hizo en ese momento; levanto su camiseta blanca y la apretujo secándole todo el agua que había absorbido, yo lo admire, cada musculo de su perfecto torso, de sus hermosos brazos se contrajeron, deleitándome, me sonroje naturalmente y aun hoy me sonrojo al recordar la escena que es toda mía. Después se quito el pantalón e hizo exactamente lo mismo, al terminar se las coloco en el hombro y me miro con una sonrisa picarona como diciendo _"ya viste que guapo soy, apuesto a que hice que te sonrojaras"_ o al menos así me pareció a mí.

— ¡Vamos Akane, sal de ahí, me muero de hambre! – me grito.

Pero yo no quería salir, habíamos estado jugueteando en el agua con la ropa puesta por que simplemente no nos importo, pero ahora si me importaba, por que probablemente mi ropa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo y eso significaba dejar ver toda mi ropa interior y para ese momento Ranma aun no me había visto sin nada, ni si quiera con la ropa interior, a lo mejor en el pasado si, pero fueron accidentes en las que probablemente le enterraría mi puño en su enorme boca por haberme fisgoneado, pero ¿ahora? Ahora eran las cosas diferentes y, como mujer que soy, en ese momento pensé que si salía así y me veía, eso despertaría cosas, cosas pasionales, que aun no estaba lista para darle a Ranma.

— Vete tú, después te alcanzo. – dije, dándome una palmadita en el hombro por haberme librado de aquella o al menos eso creí.

— No Akane, caímos juntos, nos vamos juntos, anda, sal.

"_Mierda"_ pensé, me iba a ver toda transparente y no iba a poder con eso. — Pero Ranma… - estaba sonrojada. — Soy mujer.

Su ceja se alzo levemente. — ¿Eso que importa? – yo te mire en silencio esperando que tu pequeño cerebro captara la indirecta. — ah, ya entendí… - se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte, tal vez por que su mente pervertida se imagino algo… maldito Ranma pervertido… - espero que jamás lo lea – No te preocupes. – me dijo. — Me iré a la casa y te dejare ropa seca afuera. – sonrió y se fue. Me sentí aliviada, me levante del agua y me dirigí a la cabaña y al llegar, había ropa seca que tuve que cambiarme afuera para que Ranma no me viese, entre y el ya se había cambiado y puesto la leña en la chimenea vieja que había allí, me senté frente a esta con una cobija alrededor mío y luego Ranma se unió a mí con dos cafés que el había preparado y nos mantuvimos así, acurrucados por el resto de la noche y… así fue como estrenamos para nosotros aquel manantial al que después fuimos cada mañana a nadar y a molestarnos y un poco después a hacer más cosas…

Luego de eso hubo otro día muy especial que recuerdo muy bien por que Ranma hizo algo muy lindo para nosotros…

_¿Continuara?_

_¿Años, no? ¿Volví más cursi, más incoherente? Espero les guste y que quieran de más… ¡por que yo si quiero de más!_


End file.
